Konoha High School
by WaterPkmnFreak
Summary: AU. Sakura is starting Konoha Highschool with her best friend Ino. Read how Sakura discovers who her friends and enemies are throughout the years. And who is her true love? I'm bad at summaries. T for mild language and suggested themes later.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first story.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters!  
Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

A small seven-year-old girl with short pink hair sat in a field with many gorgeous flowers. She smiled and laughed as she enjoyed being surrounded by something so lovely. That is until she heard, "Well, well, if it isn't Forehead Girl. Gosh, you stick out like a sore thumb here, being so ugly and all, I mean." The words hit the pink-haired girl like a slap in the face.

"What do you want, Sayuri," the girl whined as she wiped the forming tears away.

"Aww, is little Forehead crying? Not a surprise. I'd cry too if I had a face that ugly. Ah!"

Sayuri fell over as she tried to dodge a rock that was thrown at her by a blonde girl. She left, but not before giving another mocking glare to the crying pink-haired girl.

The blonde girl crouched down in front of the other girl and sighed. "Don't listen to her, Sayuri is just a big bully! I'm Yamanaka, Ino. Who're you?"

"Haruno…Sakura," said Sakura. She wasn't crying anymore.

"Well Sakura, do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yep, forever." Ino extended her hand, which was clenched in a fist except for her pinky.

"Okay!" Sakura said happily and locked pinkies with Ino.

"Forever!" they said in unison.

* * *

**Yes, yes. Very short! This is just the prologue. The next chapter will be up today as well. **  
**Thanks for reading!~**


	2. Welcome Freshmen!

**Hello again!**

**Before everyone gets lost: ****Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Temari, and Kankuro are one year ahead of Sakura and Ino. Everyone else is also freshman.**

**Also, I obviously DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Wake up, we're going to be late!" Ino yelled from outside Sakura's room.

Sakura awoke and rolled out of bed lazily. Her feet dragged her to her bathroom where she showered quickly and brushed her teeth and hair. She pulled on a green plaid tank top and some tight black jeans before she went out of her room to greet Ino.

The two friends ate breakfast downstairs before they gathered their school bags and were just heading out the door.

"Bye, Mom!" Ino called over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Yamanaka!" Sakura yelled as well.

"Have a good day girls. I'll see you when you get home," Ino's mother said from the kitchen.

As they were walking, Ino looked at Sakura and asked, "Hey Sakura, how come you don't just call her 'Mom' now? You've been living with us for four years now."

"I don't know. Probably because she isn't my mother."  
"She thinks of you like a daughter though."  
"I know, and I love her for that."

"Well, it's your choice. Hey, look! There's the school!"

The two girls raced to get there first and tied. That didn't stop them from arguing over who had one though. They got their schedules and went to the opening ceremony.

"Wow, Ino. Look at all these people!" Sakura said in amazement.

"Yeah, I know! I bet there are a lot of hot guys!" Ino squealed.

They took two empty seats next to each other, waiting patiently. Sakura looked around the room, seeing only two familiar faces: Hinata Hyuuga and Sayuri. Sakura didn't say anything to Ino, knowing that her best friend would just cause a fight to break out. The room quieted when a woman with blonde hair and large breasts walked up to the podium. "Welcome back students! And welcome new freshman to Konoha High School! I am your principle, Tsunade. We have high expectations of you. Here we try to let you be more independent and make your own mistakes and learn from them. However, this does not mean fool around and tarnish the name of our school!" she yelled, slamming her fist on the podium before continuing. "This is a school with a good reputation and great students, keep it that way!" Tsunade walked off the stage. The students sat, dumbfounded for a moment before the auditorium roared with applause.

"Let's get to our first class," Ino suggested.

Sakura nodded. She was so glad she had most of her classes with Ino. "What's first?" she asked.

"Biology with Orochimaru-sensei."

"Okay, let's go!"

The two headed off to biology, followed by a mysterious blonde with three whisker-like scars on each cheek. He was blushing as he watched the pink-haired freshman leave. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Going after freshman already, dobe?" the owner of the voice teased.

"Oh shut up, teme!" the blonde boy yelled defensively. "She's cute!"

"Okay, okay. And if I heard correctly, they're going to biology? Isn't that your first class?"

The blonde grinned. "Yep!"

"See you at lunch, Naruto."

"Back at you, Sasuke," Naruto said as he watched the raven-haired boy leave.

The bell rang, startling Naruto. "Ah! I'm late!" He began running to his first class. "Maybe I'll get to sit with that cute girl! Biology, here I come!"

* * *

**Awww, Naruto's got a crush! I know this isn't very good yet, sorry!  
Anyways, updates soon. R&R please and thanks.**


	3. A moment of courage

**Sorry the update took so long! Drama, school, oh you know!  
Anyways, I don't own Naruto. *Sigh***

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The bell had long rung before Naruto had run into the classroom. All eyes were on him as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry, Orochimaru-sensei," the blonde apologized and looked around for a seat. Man, it was cramped in here.

"Yesss, Naruto-kun. Ssso nice of you to join usss. If I recall correctly, this is your sssecond time taking my class?" the teacher hissed out.

The blonde shivered. "Yes, sir."

"Very well. Take a seat at table four."

Naruto walked over to the table and nearly had a heart attack. The pink haired girl was here! Well, so was her friend Ino and some other freshman with brown hair and red tattoos in the shape of triangles on his face.

"Hi guys! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you."

"Sakura Haruno," the pink haired girl said, looking oddly at the boy.

"Ino Yamanaka," the blonde female purred. She looked at the male as if he were something delectable.

"And I'm Kiba Inuzuka," the brunette spoke up. For some reason, he reminded Naruto of a dog.

Biology passed oh so quickly for Naruto and when the bell rang, he grumpily said goodbye to Sakura.

On the other hand, Sakura couldn't wait to escape. That Naruto kid never once shut up. No wonder he had to retake the class. However, she did enjoy talking to Kiba. They both loved science and animals. He walked with her to their next class: History with Iruka-sensei.

"God, that kid was annoying!" Kiba growled out.  
"Oh be nice, I think he's damn sexy!" Ino giggled.

"Pig," the girl's best friend said.

"What was that pinky!"

"Nothing you dumb blonde!"

"Forehead!"

"Idiot!"

"Are you two always like this!" Kiba groaned as he was walking between the two friends.

The three then burst into a fit of laughter as they walked into the history classroom. They took a table together and continued their mindless chatting. They compared schedules and had all their classes together. This seemed to make Kiba very happy.

After history was PE with Gai, which turned out to be something hell must have regurgitated up onto planet Earth. The first thing he made his poor students do was run fifty laps around the track. The only one who seemed happy to comply was a weird kid who looked exactly like Gai. He had approached Sakura with hearts in his eyes.

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee! Will you please be my girlfriend?" He yelled.

This made Ino laugh as she watched her friend's reaction. Sakura had nearly hurled. "Like she'd go out with you, Bushy Brows!"

"I will not be disheartened! I will win your love!" After saying that, Lee ran off.

"Well he seems determined," Kiba mumbled. He was somewhat uncomfortable though. So many people had noticed just how beautiful the pink haired girl was. This meant he would probably have a lot of competition later on.

After PE was homeroom, with the ever so infamous Kakashi. All the students filed in and sat down. When the group who seemed to be glued at the hips walked in, they immediately noticed something. All the girls in class were crowding around something. They pushed through to see what was going on. There were three people being crowded: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and a girl sitting in Sasuke's lap. Ino immediately hid Sakura behind her.

"What the hell are you doing in this class, Sayuri-bitch," Ino growled, her voice dripping with obvious hatred."  
"Well, well. Miss Piggy arrives. Where's that billboard of yours?" Sayuri said in a dangerously sweet tone. She peeked behind Ino. "Oh, here she is!" she yelled and pulled Sakura into view.

Sasuke almost showed interest, almost. He didn't look at her earlier when Naruto did, but now that he saw her he had to agree. Everything Dobe had said was true. This girl was hot with the curves in all the right places and the perfect bust for her body. And her eyes, like emeralds. Sasuke smirked.

Kiba watched Sasuke intently. He saw the way he was looking at Sakura. But Sayuri was the current problem and he stepped in before Ino could.

"Hey, bitch," he growled, stepping between the enemies. "You aren't even in this class. So get out before I throw you out." If looks could kill, Sayuri felt she would be dead a hundred times over. She walked through the crowd, but not without muttering to Sakura.

"This isn't over."

Kakashi finally showed up two minutes before the bell rang. "Hello class! I'm your homeroom teacher! I hope we will have a good year together. Let all get along now and—" he was cut off by the bell. "Oh, I guess we will get to introductions next time!"

"Lunch, finally!" Naruto screamed and bounded out of the room. Sasuke followed quietly, but not before he obviously checked Sakura out.

The pinked haired girl noticed and felt a chill run up her spine. "That guy…he gives me the creeps," she said.

Ino, Kiba, and Sakura all walked out of the classroom and into the backyard of the school. They sat at a bench under a large tree. They were grateful for the shade in the hot weather.

"I'll go get us lunch," Kiba said and walked off.

Ino grinned when he was gone. "He's got the hots for you, forehead."

"Oh shut up, he does not," Sakura muttered, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"And you…"

"Don't say it!"

"…Have the hots for him, don't you!" she squeaked with a little giggle.

"You're the one who has the hots for Naruto!"

"…Touché…"

"Look what we have here," an icy voice said. Sakura froze.

"What do you want, Sayuri," she said meekly.

"Just flaunting my Sasuke-kun around, you know. Oh wait, you wouldn't!"

Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill something as Sayuri clung to his arm.

"Cut the crap, whore," Ino said. "Sakura is way prettier than a stupid, loose bitch like you."

"Shut up, Pig!" Sayuri yelled at Ino.

She didn't know where the courage came from but Sakura finally spoke up, with confidence.

"What's with the face Sasuke," she began, getting all of them to look at her. "You look like you caught a whiff of something nasty. Rotten fish, maybe? After all, Sayuri, you never learned to close your legs did you?"

The girl stood there, dumbfounded. Was this really the same little girl she picked on years ago!

Ino decided to add on, "Thanks Sasuke,"

Sayuri and Sasuke looked at her, confused. But Sakura understood and the two best friends, in unison, said, "Yeah, it's about time someone took out the trash." They then high-fived and busted up laughing.

"Sasuke-kun! Say something!" Sayuri whined, panicking.

"You're annoying," he said to the overly-clingy whore in a cold tone.

She ran off crying. Sasuke approached Sakura and cupped her face lightly. He made her face him and smirked confidently. "You seem…different than the others. How about being my girl?"

Sakura scoffed. "I don't date whores. You're as bad as Sayuri. It hasn't been a full day and I've already heard the rumors about you. Get lost."  
Sasuke, who had never been turned down before, was utterly taken aback. But he didn't let it show.

"You'll come around," he said before walking off.

Kiba ran up moments later. "Hey! Did that Sasuke jerk touch you!"

"No we're fine," Ino assured him.

"Good, because I get a bad vibe from him. I don't want him anywhere near Sakura," he said,

An awkward silence fell over the table before Kiba added, "O-or you either, Ino!"

"Yeah, right," the blonde said with a wink.

* * *

**Man, I'm bad at endings. But thanks for reading you guys! I'm sure I'll be able to update a lot sooner now! My brother came home from Iraq today and is giving me his laptop! Yay!**

**Reviews, they make me happy.**


End file.
